Samael Abaddon
Samael Abaddon ' (サマエル アバドン ''Samaeru Abadon) is a powerful Mage who was traveling the world, looking for people who can accept him. He has recently joined the Satyr Flute Guild and became their first S-Class Mage. He is the last practitioner of Demon Blood Magic, which has earned him the nickname '''Son of Satan. Appearance Samael is a lean, muscular man of average height who appears to be about 30 years old. He has a very handsome, has long black hair and bright red eyes, which is his most distinguishing feature. Due to his appearance, he is often called the son of Satan. When people see his face, they believe that he is more demonic looking with a handsome face than if he had a savage look, believing that he is the devil trying to tempt people. Samael wears big, baggy clothes that hide the fact that he keeps vials of blood on him strapped across his chest as well as the knife that he keeps on his right leg. He also keeps his arms heavily bandaged and covers his head with a hood. Personality Samael is a reserved individual who prefers to keep to himself, out of fear of persecution, although what he truly wishes for is to find people who can accept him for who he is. He was at one point a very bitter man after facing many years of solitude. However, before he lost sight of all hope, he met and befriended Kuzan, a Frost God Slayer. While they only stayed together for a while, this single friendship saved him from the darkness and gave him hope, however he has learned enough to remain reserved about who he talks to. If he has to fight, he prefers to fight without his magic, as this often causes people to persecute him even more than just seeing his face. Even though though he has joined a guild, he has yet to have come out of his shell yet. History Samael was born over 500 years ago as part of the second generation of the Demon Blood Clan. His father was the Clan Head and strongest in the clan, while his mother was one of the clans strongest warriors. At a young age, he began training his body, and a few years later, began training as a Mage. By the time he was 10, he had managed to learn three of the clan's 13 secret spells, when his clan was attacked by people who considered them to be demons. The adults went out to fight while the children were left behind. After a considerable battle, the clansmen lost against the army that came to kill them, and so the children scattered and ran. Samael left with a copy of the clan's short history and his fathers ritualistic knife, which he strangely left behind when he went out to battle. He didn't know why he took these things, he just felt like he couldn't leave with nothing, so he grabbed what he could and ran. The children were hunted down and killed as well. Samael had a secret hiding spot near the village that he went to and managed to survive the genocide because of that. When he felt it was safe, he returned to the village, only to see that it had been burned down with nothing left. He returned to his hidden spot and decided to live there. He lived off the food that he could scavenge and drank from a small creek nearby, and only left when it was necessary for survival. He spent the rest of his time reading the book he brought with him. Reading the book, he realized that it contained information on all 13 clan spells. Upon this realization, he came to the conclusion that he should learn the rest of the spells so as to keep his clan alive through his survival. He spent many years in this hidden cave, scavenging for food and continuing his training. In the mornings he would do his physical training, then after eating, would work on his magical training, just like he would before the incident. This allowed him to keep a feel of normalcy. Although the book had all the spells and full descriptions for how to use them, it was much more difficult to learn from the book, so he had troubles learning to use them. By the time he was 20, he had only learned two more spells, but it was time for him to move on. He had grown too big for the small cave, so he set out to venture into the world. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Demon Blood: Demon Blood is a form of Lost Magic that formed as a mutation in humans over 500 years ago to those whose pregnant mothers were exposed to the residual magic from the Blank War. This mutation caused many irregularities. The first and most evident being blood red eyes. The next irregularity is a lack of any Origins in their bodies. This makes anyone with Demon Blood incapable of using any traditional magic. The last one is a lack of traditional blood. Instead they have concentrated, liquid Eterano acting as a replacement. Different people with this mutation have different concentrations of Eterano. Samael is a second generation Demon Blood Clansman who was born from two of the strongest original Demon Blood Clansmen, causing his blood to be more concentrated than any others, giving him the greatest potential seen from the Demon Blood Clan. Demon Blood Spells were specially created to utilize their blood as the source of Eterano. This is particularly difficult to do, so the key to using these spells is to master that technique, and the technique is different for each spell. Over Samael's long life, he has gained perfect mastery over this technique for 11 of the Demon Blood Spells, meaning he can bring out the full power of his blood in each one of those spells. There are three things that determine the strength of a Demon Blood spell: amount of blood, concentration of Eterano, and mastery of the spells technique. Samael isn't capable of creating his own Demon Blood Spells, so these 13 are the only ones he'll ever learn. Demon Blood turns from red to a shining pink when turned into magic. * Blood Marking: Samael draws the Demon Blood's Marking Seal on something that he wishes to be summoned at some point. After a Marking Seal has been placed, no more Marking Seals can be made until a Summoning Seal has been drawn, or else that marking will be void. So long as the seal stays intact, this spell can be kept in waiting after being drawn, if it remains unused. After the spell has been used to get summoned, the seal will disappear. This spell is used in conjunction with Blood Summoning. Larger objects require larger seals. * Blood Summoning: Samael draws the Demon Blood's Summoning Seal on something he wishes to summon a marked object to. The first Summoning Seal drawn after a Marking Seal will be where that marked object gets summoned to. One Summoning Seal can only summon one marked object. So long as the seal stays intact, this spell can be kept in waiting after being drawn, if it remains unused. After this spell has been used to summon something, the seal will disappear. This spell is used in conjunction with Blood Marking. Larger objects require larger seals. * Blood Boost: This spell is used to accelerate something to blinding speeds. Samael would put blood on what he wants to accelerate, and then activate the spell. By having blood on his feet, he can use this spell to accelerate forwards, or to use a boosted kick. By having blood on his elbow, he can throw an accelerated punch. This spell can be used to accelerate anything that has his blood on it. * Blood Bow: This spell creates and fires arrows made from Demon Blood magic. By having blood on his left hand, Samael can activate this spell. He forms a bow shape with his left thumb, index and middle fingers. This creates the bow. With his right hand, he grabs and pulls back like with a real bow. The arrow gets fired by releasing like with the real thing. How much blood used and how much power he puts in each arrow will determine the amount of shots he has before the spell runs out. * Blood Bombardment: Samael turns his falling blood into a compressed ball of magic that speeds at its target. All the compressed magic gets turned into kinetic energy, making it a magical bullet. * Blood Beam: With blood on Samael's hands, he fires it as a powerful magical beam. * Blood Barrier: Samael draws the Demon Blood's Barrier Seal on something he wants to create a barrier with. A lone Barrier Seal cannot be used in an open area to create a barrier, however, if one is used in a doorway, or something to that effect, it can create a barrier in the opening, essentially creating a locked door in the doorway. A single seal can also be used on an object. This would cause a barrier to form surrounding the object, protecting it from harm. If a barrier is to be created in an open area, at least three seals are needed as the seals act as the corners of the barrier. Once activated, a seal will remain until destroyed or dispelled. These barriers work by diffusing any force that hits it away from the barrier. Because of this, they are easily capable of surviving attacks that are stronger than the barrier is itself. * Blood Blast: Samael draws the Demon Blood's Explosive Seal on something he wants to cause an explosion on. So long as the seal stays intact, this spell can be kept in waiting after being drawn, if it remains unused. * Blood Healing: Samael draws the Demon Blood's Healing Seal on someone he wants to heal. This spell offers the healing power that one with Demon Blood has at a fraction of the speed. * Blood Direction: An advanced spell that allows control of any of his blood that has been spilled and is within his range. This spell is difficult to master, but once perfected, it can be used to draw seals on things quickly, even in combat. Unlike the other spells, this spells aim is to use up as little Eterano as possible, so as to still be able to use other spells. * Blood Blaze: Samael puts blood in his mouth, converts it to magic, and then spits it out. The magic comes out looking like fire, making it appear as if Samael is breathing pink flames. It takes the shape of fire, but isn't actually fire magic. The shape is to give it greater range as well as unpredictability to it's area of attack. * Blood Apocalypse: This spell can only be used with large amounts of blood, and as such, is one of the most dangerous Demon Blood Spells, to both sides. When a large enough of his blood has been spilled, he can activate it. It turns all of his blood into a massive explosion of magical energy that has a large range. Samael doesn't like using this spell and only uses it if his opponent is strong enough to cause him to lose enough blood to use it. That is his way of determining if the opponent is too strong to defeat any other way. This is one of the spells that Samael has not mastered, as he has only used it once, but it was still more powerful then any of his previous spells. * Blood Rampage: This spell uses all of the blood in the casters body to drastically increase their durability, strength, speed and recovery rate, turning them into an incredibly powerful melee fighter. Depending on how much control over the spell the caster has, it will also change the casters appearance. Because it uses all of the blood in the casters body, the caster will either die once all their magic has been used up, or once their body gets torn to shreds by the power of the spell. Due to the drastic effects of this spell, it cannot be practiced, so the closest you can come to mastering it is to perfectly understand the method to use the spell. This is one of the spells that Samael has not mastered, because he has never used it. However, he has an incredible understanding of how if works, and if he would use it, it would likely be about as close to mastery as one might get with this spell. Samael has promised to never use this spell for himself, only to protect his friends from an overwhelmingly powerful foe. It is his true last resort attack. Immense Durability: The Demon Blood that flows through him automatically increases his durability to incredible levels. Only incredibly sharp implements are capable of cutting through his skin. However, if he spills too much of his own blood, his durability will begin to drop drastically. Immense Strength: The Demon Blood that flows through him automatically increases his strength to near superhuman levels, and this natural strength has been improved by over 500 years of training. However, if he spills too much of his own blood, his strength will begin to drop drastically. Immense Speed: The Demon Blood that flows through him automatically increases his speed to a point that would outclass any normal person. Over 500 years of training and running from people hunting and cursing him as a demon have only helped his speed. However, if he spills too much of his own blood, his speed will begin to drop drastically. Immense Endurance: The Demon Blood that flows through him gives him unheard of endurance. This is to the point where only the most taxing of activities will tire him, only to have him recover very quickly. However, if he spills too much of his own blood, his endurance will drop drastically. Fast Recovery Rate:The Demon Blood that flows through him causes him to heal from most small injuries almost instantly, and major injuries will be healed at amazing speeds. Even his blood will be replaced faster than normal, although this is probably what takes the longest amount of time to fully recover. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: As he has honed his fighting style since a young age, he has become quite skilled at his clans martial arts. This is his primary fighting style, as his magic can be quite troublesome to use. Poor Battle Instincts: Despite the fact that Samael has trained his magic and body for over 500 years, he has avoided people, and more importantly conflict for this same amount of time. Because of this, when he must fight, he often has difficulties defeating opponents who are weaker than him, as they will often have more battle experience than him. Potent Magic Power: Samael's Demon Blood is incredibly potent, being stronger than anyone else who was born with it. This makes his spells very powerful and all of his physical aspects that get boosted by his blood are made stronger than anyone else before him. However, he doesn't have any magic outside of his blood. This gives him a very limited amount of magic that can be used in a fight, and makes him fight conservatively. He has made up for this somewhat by carrying vials of blood, but his magic is still much more limited than most mages of his level. His magic power also cannot be felt by another mage. Because of this, he often gets confused as a human incapable of utilizing magic. Extended Lifespan: Having Eterano flow through his veins has caused him to have an extended life. In his earlier years, he aged at a normal rate, but around the time he reached 25, his aging process drastically slowed down. Since then, he only appears to have aged roughly five more years. Since his aging hasn't stopped, but simply slowed to a crawl, it is believed that he could still die of old age. If this theory is correct, he would not be considered immortal. Equipment Ritual Knife: He keeps his fathers Ritual Knife on him that he took from his home when he had to flee. It is a magical knife that is extraordinarily sharp and made to keep its edge. He uses it to spill his own blood. Blood Vials: He keeps many small vials filled with his blood on his person. He has placed a Barrier Seal on each vial, so that they won't break unless he wants them to. He uses these so he won't have to drain his own blood every time he wants to use a spell in battle. The vials are attached to bandoleers. Trivia * Samael's name comes from Samael, the archangel, and Abaddon, the demon prince of "powers of war and devastation." * Samael is often referred to as "the son of Satan" due to his use of this magic, which is ironic as his father's name was Satan. * Samael's picture is of Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster mage Category:Caster magic user Category:S-Class Mage Category:Lost Magic User